Kofi Kingston
Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah (nacido el 14 de agosto de 1981 en Ghana, Africa), es un luchador profesional ghanés que trabaja para la WWE bajo el nombre de Kofi Kingston. Entre de sus logros destacan cuatro reinados como Campeón Intercontinental, tres reinados como Campeón de los Estados Unidos, un reinado Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WWE junto a CM Punk y dos reinados como Campeón en Parejas de la WWE junto a Evan Bourne y R-Truth. Carrera Inicios Tras completar el grado de comunicaciones en Boston College, Kingston hizo su debut profesional en 2005. Compitió principalmente en la zona de Nueva Inglaterra, incluyendo temporadas en la Millenium Wrestling Federation, New England Championship Wrestling, la Eastern Wrestling Alliance, y Chaotic Wrestling bajo el nombre en el ring de Kofi Nahaje Kingston. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006-Presente) Territorios de desarrollo (2006-2008) En septiembre de 2006, Kofi firmó un contrato de desarrollo con la World Wrestling Entertainment, y fue asignado al territorio de desarrollo Deep South Wrestling. Su debut allí fue en un dark match contra Montel Vontavious Porter el 21 de septiembre, en el que Kofi perdió.8 9 Durante el resto de 2006 y principios de 2007 compitió en DSW, así como en el otro territorio de desarrollo, Ohio Valley Wrestling, donde formó un tag team con Harry Smith llamado "The Commonwealth Connection". También en 2007, Kofi comenzó a aparecer en dark matches de RAW, derrotando a Charlie Haas, Trevor Murdoch y Stevie Richards, bajo el nombre de Kofi Jamaica. En mayo, Kofi trabajó también en algunos house shows, derrotando a Shelton Benjamin en Greenville, Carolina del Sur el 5 de mayo y a Val Venis en Roanoke, Virginia, el 6 de mayo. En junio, la WWE lanzó un nuevo territorio de desarrollo llamado Florida Championship Wrestling, donde Kofi fue transferido. Su primera aparición fue haciendo equipo con Eric Escobar contra Keith Walker & Rycklon Stephens, siendo derrotados. Kingston trabajó allí durante el resto del año, hasta que fue llamado para formar parte del plantel principal de la WWE. 2008: Comenzaron a aparecer una serie de videos en los que se anunciaba el debut de Kingston en la ECW, empezando el 6 de diciembre. Debutó el 22 de enero de 2008 como face con un estilo aéreo y una gran flexibilidad en sus piernas, derrotando al luchador local David Owen. Desde entonces obtuvo una gran racha de imbatibilidad. Derrotó a Kevin Thorn, a The Miz, Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch junto a Jesse & Festus y James Curtis, Mike Knox en dos ocasiones, a Deuce 'N Domino por separado y Shelton Benjamin, con el cual tuvo un corto feudo que culminó con una ECW Extreme Rules Match el 24 de junio de 2008, acabando cuando fue traspasado a Raw en el Supplemental Draft. En WWE Night of Champions derrotó a Chris Jericho ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental con ayuda de Shawn Michaels, obteniendo su primer campeonato. Kingston retuvo el campeonato hasta SummerSlam, donde lo perdió frente a Santino Marella. Posteriormente se unió a CM Punk y luchó contra Cody Rhodes y Ted DiBiase por el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas, lucha que ganaron, coronándose campeones. En Survivor Series peleó en una Tradicional Survivor Series Match, en el equipo de Batista, junto a Punk, R-Truth y Matt Hardy contra el equipo de Randy Orton, formado por Shelton Benjamin, William Regal, Cody Rhodes y Mark Henry. Su equipo perdió la lucha, siendo eliminado el tercero por Orton. Posteriormente entró en un torneo para definir un retador por el Campeonato Intercontinental de William Regal, derrotando a Kane por descalificaión en la primera ronda, avanzando así a la segunda, pero en la semifinal perdió frente a Rey Mysterio. El 13 de diciembre, John Morrison & The Miz derrotaron a Punk y Kofi, ganando los títulos de parejas. El 15 de diciembre pelearon en la revancha, pero fueron derrotados. 2009: Kofi empezó el año luchando en el Royal Rumble entrando como número 22 sin embargo no logró ganarlo. Posteriormente en No Way Out clasifico para en el Elimination Chamber por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, pero cuando iba a entrar, Edge le atacó por la espalda, ocupando su puesto. Más tarde se clasificó para el Money in the Bank en WrestleMania XXV venciendo a Chris Jericho, gracias a que Ric Flair intervino. El 5 de abril, en WrestleMania XXV, participó en el Money in the Bank frente a CM Punk, Kane, Shelton Benjamin, Finlay, MVP, Mark Henry y Christian, pero CM Punk ganó. El 1 de junio en RAW derrotó a MVP ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE. Luego lo retuvo en Extreme Rules ante MVP, Matt Hardy y William Regal, en Night of Champions ante Carlito, The Miz, Jack Swagger, Montel Vontavious Porter y Primo Colon, en Breaking Point ante The Miz y en Hell in a Cell ante Jack Swagger y The Miz. Sin embargo, el 5 de octubre de 2009 en RAW lo perdió ante The Miz. En Bragging Rights, el Team SmackDown (Chris Jericho, Kane, R-Truth, Finlay, The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd) & Matt Hardy) derrotó al Team RAW (D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels), Cody Rhodes, The Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger & Mark Henry) después de una traición de Show. En ese mismo evento, interfirió a favor de John Cena en su lucha ante Randy Orton. Debido a la victoria de Cena, Orton le echó la culpa de su derrota, empezando los dos un feudo. La semana siguiente, Kingston fue atacado por Orton después de un combate contra Chris Jericho; pero la misma noche Kingston volvió a interferir en el combate de Orton y Cena. El 16 de noviembre, en RAW, Kingston atacó a Orton cuando éste se hallaba asaltando a Roddy Piper y ejecutó un diving double leg drop con Randy sobre una mesa. En Survivor Series, el Team Kingston (Kofi Kingston, MVP, Mark Henry, R-Truth & Christian) derrotó al Team Orton (Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, CM Punk & William Regal) quedando Kofi como el único superviviente de la pelea. En la edición del 30 de noviembre Kofi se enfrentó a Orton en un combate individua, antes y durante el cual fue atacado por Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase, lo que ocasionó su derrota. Kingston se vengaría la semana siguiente en un combate con Mark Cuban como árbitro, anunciando un combate entre ambos en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. Durante el evento, Kofi perdió ante Orton. El 28 de diciembre, en RAW, Orton interfirió en un combate de Kingston por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, continuando la rivalidad. Sin embargo, en la edición del 21 de diciembre, Kingston, Montel Vontavious Porter & Mark Henry derrotaron a Orton, DiBiase y Rhodes, poniendo fin al feudo. 2010: Kofi participó en un Triple Threat Match donde participaron también John Cena y Randy Orton en Raw, quién decidiría quien pelearía contra Sheamus en Royal Rumble por el Campeonato de la WWE, pero ganó la lucha Orton por una interferencia de Cody Rhodes. Kofi entró también el en Royal Rumble Match el Nº 27 eliminando a R-Truth y Jack Swagger, pero fue eliminado por John Cena. Más tarde entró en la Elimination Chamber por el campeonato de la WWE, en el PPV con el mismo nombre Elimination Chamber, pero fue eliminado por Sheamus. Después participó en el Money in the bank de Wrestlemania XXVI pero perdió siendo el ganador Jack Swagger. Debido al Draft, fue traspasado de RAW a SmackDown. Luego en SmackDown, participó en un torneo, derrotando a Dolph Ziggler en la primera ronda y a Christian en la segunda, eventualmente ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental, sin embargo, este reinado no es reconocido, debido a que la decisión de quitarle el título a McIntyre fue revertida por orden de Mr. McMahon. Tras esto inicio un feudo con Drew McIntyre en torno al Campeonato Intercontinental que finalizó en Over the Limit, donde derrotó a McIntyre, ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental por segunda vez. Continuó su feudo con McIntyre, reteniendo el título al día siguiente en SmackDown y en el PPV Fatal 4-Way, ambas con ayuda de Matt Hardy. Participó en el SmackDown Money in the Bank en Money in the Bank, el cual no ganó, siendo el ganador Kane. Las dos semanas siguientes fue derrotado por Dolph Ziggler, en ambas ocasiones por interferencia de Vickie Guerrero, comenzando así un feudo con Ziggler. El 28 de julio (emitido el 6 de agosto) en SmackDown fue derrotado nuevamente por Ziggler tras la intervención de Guerrero, perdiendo así el Campeonato Intercontinental. Luego, intentó recuperar el título en SummerSlam, pero perdió después de una intervención de Nexus. Finalmente, tuvo otra oportunidad por el título en Night of Champions en una lucha en la que si Ziggler perdía por cuenta de fuera o descalificación, perdería el título a favor de Kingston. Sin embargo, no pudo recuperar el título. Tras esto, pasó a formar parte del Team SmackDown en Bragging Rights. En el evento, Team SmackDown (Big Show, Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Edge, Alberto del Rio, Tyler Reks & Kofi Kingston) derrotó al Team RAW (The Miz, Santino Marella, R-Truth, John Morrison, Sheamus, CM Punk & Ezekiel Jackson). En Survivor Series, el Team Mysterio (Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Montel Vontavious Porter, Chris Masters & Big Show) derrotó al Team del Rio (Alberto del Rio, Jack Swagger, Tyler Reks, Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre). Tras esto, derrotó a Jack Swagger, clasificándose para el torneo del King of the Ring, pero fue derrotado por Sheamus el 29 de noviembre en la primera ronda. En TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs luchó en un Ladder match por el Campeonato Intercontiental de Ziggler en un combate donde también participó Jack Swagger, ganando la lucha Ziggler. 2011: En la edición del 4 de enero, el primer programa de SmackDown tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato Intercontiental de Dolph Ziggler ganándolo por tercera vez en su carrera. Inmediatamente después del combate, Kingston defendió el título ante Ziggler, quien había usado su claúsula de revancha, derrotándole de nuevo. Luego Empezó un feudo con Jack Swagger a quien derrotó en los combates donde se enfrentaron. Participó en el Royal Rumble, pero no logró ganar, siendo eliminado por Randy Orton. Tras esto empezó un feudo con Alberto Del Rio, perdiendo un combate en Elimination Chamber. En las grabaciones de Smackdown del 22 de marzo (transmitido el 25 de marzo) perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental frente a Wade Barrett después de un Wasteland aplicado por Barrett. En WrestleMania XXVII luchó junto a Big Show, Santino Marella & Kane contra The Corre, ganando la lucha. En el SmackDown de la semana siguiente, ambos equipos volvieron a enfrentarse, ganando de nuevo por descalificación. En la edición del 12 de abril de SmackDown aplicó su cláusula de revancha frente a Wade Barrett, pero perdió. Debido al Draft Suplementario fue transferido a RAW. En el SmackDown del 29 de abril iba a luchar en su lucha de despedida de la marca pero fue atacado por el Campeón de los Estados Unidos Sheamus, por lo que se pactó una lucha entre ambos en Extreme Rules, donde Kofi le derrotó, consiguiendo por segunda vez el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos en un Tables Match, trayendo el título de vuelta a RAW. Luego empezó un feudo con Dolph Ziggler, donde fue derrotado el 23 de mayo en RAW, ganando Ziggler una oportunidad al título en Capitol Punishment, donde perdió el campeonato. Tuvo su revancha en el siguiente Raw, donde se enfrentaron en un 2 out 3 Falls match. Ziggler ganó la primera caída y Kofi la segunda, pero durante la tercera caída, Ziggler le atacó con un micrófono, siendo descalificado. En Money in the Bank, participó en el RAW Money in the Bank Ladder match, pero fue derrotado por Alberto Del Rio. En el RAW siguiente, participó en un torneo para coronar al nuevo Campeón de la WWE. Ese mismo día derrotó en la primera ronda a Alberto Del Rio, pero perdió en la semi-final ante The Miz. Debido a aquello comenzó un feudo con Del Rio. En SummerSlam derrotó junto con Rey Mysterio & John Morrison a R-Truth, The Miz & Del Rio. El 22 de agosto se enfrentó junto a Evan Bourne contra los Campeones en Parejas de la WWE David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty, derrotándoles y convirtiéndose en campeones. Luego tuvieron su primera defensa titular derrotando a Otunga & McGillicutty y esa misma noche el equipo se llamó Air Boom. También defendieron los títulos ante The Miz & R-Truth en Night of Champions, ganando por descalificación. Volvieron a defenderlos en Hell in a Cell y en Vengeance contra Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger, reteniendo exitosamente los títulos en ambos eventos. Sin embargo, Bourne fue suspendido 30 días por fallar un test anti-droga, pero mantuvo el campeonato. En Survivor Series, el Team Barrett (Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Hunico, Swagger & Ziggler) derrotó al team Orton (Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, Sin Cara, Sheamus & Mason Ryan), siendo eliminado por Barrett. En TLC retuvieron los títulos ante Epico & Primo. 2012: Finalmente Air Boom perdieron los WWE Tag Team Championship ante Epico & Primo el 15 de enero de 2012 en un House show. El siguiente día en RAW, Kingston & Bourne recibieron su revancha frente a Epico & Primo, pero fueron derrotados. Debido a una suspensión de Evan Bourne, Air Boom se disolvió definitivamente. Kofi participó del Royal Rumble entrando número 11, pero no logró ganar al ser eliminado por Sheamus. En Elimination Chamber, tuvo un combate por el Campeonato de la WWE contra CM Punk, The Miz, Dolph Ziggler, Chris Jericho y R-Truth en un Elimination Chamber match, pero fue eliminado por Chris Jericho. En las siguientes semanas estuvo aliándose con R-Truth, sin embargo ambos fueron derrotados el 27 de febrero en una lucha por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE en donde también participaron Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger reteniendo Epico & Primo los campeonatos. En Wrestlemania XXVIII formó parte del equipo de Theodore Long, pero fue derrotado por el equipo de John Laurinaitis. El 30 de abril en RAW, ganó el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE, junto a R-Truth tras derrotar a Epico & Primo. En Over the Limit junto a R-Truth retuvo el título ante Jack Swagger & Dolph Ziggler. En No Way Out junto a otras superestrellas atacadas anteriormente por Big Show ayudaron a John Cena a derrotarlo y conseguir el despido de John Laurinaitis. En Money in the Bank, Kingston & Truth derrotaron a Hunico & Camacho en un combate sin el título en juego. En ese mismo evento más tarde, Kingston & Truth comenzaron un feudo con The Prime Time Players, luego de que durante el combate de estos estuvieran como comentaristas invitados y posterior al combate, atacaran al Manager de ellos, AW. El 16 de julio en RAW retuvieron el Campeonato en Parejas ante The Prime Time Players (Titus O´Neil & Darren Young). Esto llevaría a un feudo entre ambos equipos, por lo que se volvieron a enfrentar a Prime Time Players en SummerSlam con los Campeonatos en juego, volviendo a retenerlos. Sin embargo, los perdieron en Night of Champions ante Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane). Al día siguiente en RAW con R-Truth intentaron recuperar los Campeonatos, siendo nuevamente derrotados por Team Hell No. Para intentar recuperar los títulos, participaron en un torneo de parejas, pero fueron eliminados en la primera ronda el 5 de octubre por Prime Time Players. Tras esto, por medio de un vídeo colgado en WWE.com, ambos acordaron separarse y centrarse en sus carreras individuales. Después de eso, empezó un feudo con The Miz, donde el 17 de octubre en WWE Main Event le derrotó en un combate por el Campeonato Intercontinental, ganándolo por cuarta vez. Luego, en Hell in a Cell, logró retenerlo ante el ex-campeón Miz. En Survivor Series formó parte del Team Foley con Randy Orton, Kane, Daniel Bryan y The Miz enfrentando al equipo de Dolph Ziggler conformado por Ziggler, David Otunga, Wade Barrett, Alberto del Rio y Damien Sandow, pero fue eliminado por Barrett. Esta eliminación hizo que ambos se enfrentaran en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs con el Campeonato Intercontinental en juego, ganando Kofi. Sin embargo, el 29 de diciembre (emitido el 31 de diciembre) en RAW, volvieron a enfrentarse, perdiendo Kofi el combate y el título frente a Barrett. 2013 - presente: El 30 de diciembre de 2012 (transmitido el 4 de enero de 2013), tuvo una revancha contra Wade Barrett por el Campeonato Intercontinental siendo derrotado. Participó en el Royal Rumble Match entrando de número 4 y en Elimination Chamber en un combate contra Dolph Ziggler, perdiendo ambos combates. El 15 de abril en RAW derrotó a Antonio Cesaro ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos por tercera vez. El 1 de mayo en Main Event retuvo en la revancha el título ante Cesaro. Sin embargo, lo perdió el 19 de mayo ante Dean Ambrose en Extreme Rules. Tuvo su revancha la semana siguiente en SmackDown, pero ganó por descalificación, por lo que no ganó el título. el 31 de mayo (28 en las grabaciones) de Smackdown, sufrió una lesión en el codo a causa del ataque de Ryback, haciendo que estuviera de acción hasta agosto. Hizo su regreso el 5 de agosto en RAW derrotando a Fandango. En setiembre en SmackDown, tuvo una victoria ante el Campeón Intercontinental Curtis Axel. Esto hizo que se enfrentaran varias veces hasta que en Night of Champions, ambos se enfrentaron por el título, siendo Kofi derrotado. El SmackDown del 4 de octubre, después de derrotar a Big E Langston, fue retado por el líder de The Wyatt Family, Bray Wyatt para un combate en el PPV de octubre, WWE Battleground. Sin embargo, fue derrotado. El 30 de octubre en Main Event luchó contra Ryback para vengarse de lo provocado, pero fue derrotado. Inicio una corta rivalidad con The Miz luego de que este traicionase a Kingston en una lucha en parejas contra The Real Americans (Jack Swagger & Antonio Cesaro) enfrentándose en el Pre-Show de Survivor Series (2013) saliendo derrotado, mas tarde Miz le ofreció la mano en señal de respeto pero Kingston lo atacó. Se enfrentaron nuevamente en TLC llevándose la victoria kofi kingston y terminando su rivalidad. Participo en Royal Rumble 2014 entrando como numero 8 siendo eliminado por Roman Reigns. Aparecio en WrestleMania XXX en el 30-Man Battle Royal Match por el trofeo en honor a Andre the Giant pero no logro ganar En lucha Movimientos finales *'Trouble in Paradise '(WWE) / Jamaican Buzzsaw (FCW) / Cool Runnings (DSW) (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick) *'Diving crossbody', a veces en springboard Movimientos de firma *'S.O.S. '(Arm trap somersault STO) *'Boom Drop' (Running delayed jumping high-angle double leg drop con burlas) *'Elevated mounted punches' sobre la tercera cuerda *'Dropkick', a veces desde una posición elevada *'Flapjack' derivado en European uppercut *'Jumping high-angle back elbow strike' *'Pendulum double leg' shoot kick desde fuera de las cuerdas a un oponente cargando *'Russian legsweep' *'Diving double leg drop' *'Monkey flip' *'Leg-feed enzuigiri' *'Crucifix pin' *'Hurricanrana' *'Double knife edge chop' *'Backslide pin' *'Leaping clothesline' *'Flying forearm smash' *'Suicide dive' *'Plancha' *'DDT' Apodos *"Boom Squad" - WWE *"The Angry Jamaican" - CW *"The Dreadlocked Dyanmo" *"The Jamaican Sensation" - WWE *"The Wildcat" *"The Boom Squad General" *"Mr. WrestleMarihuana" Managers *Barry Ace *Luscious Campeonatos y logros World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE *'WWE United States' Championship (3 veces) *'WWE Intercontinental Championship' (4 veces) *'WWE World Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) - con CM Punk *'WWE Tag Team Championship' (2 veces) - con Evan Bourne (1) y R-Truth (1) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Equipo del año - 2012, con R-Truth *Situado en el Nº76 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *Situado en el Nº35 en los PWI 500 de 2009 *Situado en el Nº26 en los PWI 500 de 2010 *Situado en el Nº29 en los PWI 500 de 2011 *Situado en el Nº31 en los PWI 500 de 2012